May's Valentine history
by PinkPikachu13
Summary: May reminisces on her past Valentine days and wonders about her current one. What will happen? Contestshipping One-shot. Enjoy!


**I don't own Pokémon. Told in May's POV**

* * *

I've had a lot of horrible Valentine luck. I seem to mess up my plans every year, starting in kindergarten.

Kindergarten

"Hi May!" Dawn says.

"Hi Dawn!" I reply.

"Everyone run! Drew has cooties!" Iris screams.

All of the five year olds begin running away from Drew. Unfortunately, Drew was able to catch me since I was the slowest. I didn't know what cooties were, so I braced myself. He went up to me, kissed my cheek, and ran away. " Everyone! May has cooties!" Drew yelled with a triumphant smirk. Nobody would come near me that week.

* * *

1st grade

I was happily passing out cards to each person, joyful. Ursula mumbles, " I don't feel so good..." and vomits all over me. It was ruined. My red dress. My happiness. And my cards. I begin crying because my happiness, hard work and dress were taken away from me. Misty pats my back, even though its covered with vomit. Dawn and Iris try to cheer me up, but I cry harder because Drew's laughing at me. I've hated Ursula since.

* * *

Second Grade

Brianna and I were bitter enemies, even in the second grade. So she stole my diary and read it in front of the class, revealing my crush, who was Brendan Birch.

Luckily we were outside, so I ran behind a tree and cried my eyes out. Misty couldn't help me, because Drew was laughing at me again, with Brendan Birch. Misty goes over to them and hits them with her mallet. It made me feel somewhat better.

* * *

Third Grade

Brandi was the third grade bully. She was two times my weight (she's 76 pounds), 4 ft 6 in, had red hair, and always wore a white shirt. I was playing on the slide with Iris and Dawn. Her and her crew (Brianna, Ursula, Burgundy, herself, and Melody) came up to us. Her crew grabbed and carried us up to the slide. After they literally threw us off the slide, they laughed at us and left. Drew, Ash, Barry, and Cilan run up to us concerned. Then, Ms. Candice walks up to us and sees our condition, she screams and calls an ambulance. Iris, Dawn and Misty had broken arms while I had a broken leg. My fish died too. Guess what day it was? Valentine's day. BTW Brandi was expelled and her crew was suspended for a week.

* * *

Fourth Grade

My dad forced me to wear an ugly sweater made by my great-grandma. I was teased for a week.

* * *

Fifth Grade

I never got a Valentine's day card (excluding my friends). My favorite shirt was ruined by Brendan who threw ketchup at it.

* * *

My luck eventually became better... after sixth grade

* * *

Sixth Grade

Me and my boyfriend Brendan were walking in the park for a Valentine's day walk. It was perfect, until Burgundy Vile grabbed and threw me into a river. Her and Brendan were laughing at me when I got of the river. I lost my temper and screamed, "THAT IS IT! YOU TWO HAD BETTER GET AWAY FROM ME OR I WILL KILL YOU! AND BRENDAN, IT'S OVER! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO BUT GET OUT OF LIFE!" Brendan and Burgundy run away, terrified. I run past Gary and Misty, who were on a date, Paul and Dawn, also on a date, and Ash and Drew, who were hanging out. I don't look back, but I just keep running home. When I'm home, I grab a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream, a sappy movie, and go upstairs. I watch the movie, crying. Two hours later I see my friends at my front door, tear-stained and holding ice cream cartons. My guess, they got dumped. I grab another carton of ice cream, another sad movie, and let them in. We stayed in my room the whole weekend, too sad to leave the house.

* * *

Seventh Grade

Brendan and Burgundy were still avoiding me. Good. I've hated them for some time. How did Brendan and I get together? I was paid by Brendan's mom. I was walking down the hallway, when somebody falls on me. Someone else falls on the person that fell on me. Before I knew it, I passed out from lack of oxygen. When I woke up, I was in the nurse's office. Drew and Brendan are next to me, still unconscious. I slowly try to sit up, but fail miserably. Nurse Joy comes in with a smile on her face. " It's good to see you awake, May. Melody saw you walking down the hallway and pushed Drew to you. Being reckless, Brendan tripped over you two." Melody was suspended for two weeks, Brendan still avoided me, Drew was more arrogant than before, and Iris started going out with Trip.

* * *

Eigth grade

I was comforting Iris about being dumped by Trip. She seem really depressed about it. She told me she caught him cheating on her with Georgia and told her that Georgia was way better than her. Later that day, I was sent to the nurse by Coach Chuck because I had a bloody nose, thanks to Drew and Brianna. Grr...

* * *

Ninth Grade- Present

I was walking until someone grabbed me. I was pushed behind a tree, and that someone was Drew. I mutter angrily, "What do you want?"

" I know you like me." Drew says, flirting with me.

My face turns red, and I yell, "Do not!"

He leans towards me and I turn even redder.

"Then why are you blushing?" He asked, smirking.

"I-I am n-n-not b-" I was cut off by Drew kissing me. I kiss back, before he pulls away.

_SLAP!_

"Oww!" He screamed, rubbing his cheek.

"Did that hurt?" I ask innocently.

"YES!"

SLAP!

"Stop doing that!"

"No..."

SLAP!

I kiss Drew's cheek to make it better. He doesn't even move. I start walking home. A few seconds after I left, I heard Drew shout, "MAY!" I run home, trying not to laugh. That was my best Valentine's Day ever!

_The End_


End file.
